Left Behind
by Gossipgirlsxoxo
Summary: Kagome's life was going on pretty well until a mysterious man decided to drop by and change the course of her life forever. Now Inuyasha is on a mission... a/n: now if I tell you about the mission you may not read the story Kagxnew character then Inukag
1. Unexspected encounter

**Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters all we own is the plot.**

* * *

" I wonder what's going on out there," Kagome said as curiosity took over her thoughts. Kagome could hear the sounds of weapons upon each other fighting for the advantage in the battle. Using all her strength she leaped in the direction to the ledge of the old, forgotten wood well. Injuring herself in the process she swung her legs to the side to get a safer grip of the ledge and finally she jumped towards the earth below her.

"I need to work on that," Kagome whispered to herself as she swept the dirt from her skirt. Remembering the noise she heard from before, Kagome looked at her surroundings only to find Miroku and Sango lying on the dirt ground out of breath. Sango first recognizing Kagome jumped up from her comfortable position on the ground to greet her. Kagome, surprised to see Sango instead of Inuyasha, spread her arms out awaiting an embrace.

"Oh Kagome your finally back, I missed you so much," Sango announced in a weary voice wrapping her arms around her.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned, gazing over Sango's shoulder to get a better view. Before Sango could open her mouth Miroku was quick to answer.

"Well as you can see he's not here, so right now he's kind of been troubled with a quest to find something for someone,".

"Really? Who is it for and what does he have to find that's so important that he would go on his free will?" Kagome inquired. Quick to answer this time Sango answered the question simply and clearly as it could be.

"Kagome,sorry to spoil your mood but Kikyo found Inuyasha as he was hunting and she asked for a favor. That's all he would tell us. He barely even spoke to us before he left."

Kagome's face darkened at the news, but her depressed mood only lasted a few seconds as her face brightened suddenly. Sango and Miroku, seeing her change of moods looked at each other only to shrug their shoulders in unison.

"Okay, whatever. Let's just get back to Kaede's hut. I've got bad and sort of good news for everyone,"Kagome stated walking in the direction of the village.

Reaching Kaede's hut after walking a mile or two gave Kagome sometime to reminisce the interesting encounter she had met when she had arrived in the modern times that almost shocked her to death. They all got comfortable, Kagome resting her yellow bag against the walls of the miko's home, Sango polishing her boomerang while slapping Miroku at the same time, Miroku being pereverted as always and Shippo out in the fields practicing on his fox magic. Quickly starting the long discussion Kagome was going to have with her friends, she said," Can I have everyone's attention? This week may be our last together." Kagome could see the shocked and surprised faces her friends revealed as they thought over what Kagome just said.

"Kagome, what do you mean last week? You can't honestly mean that you're going to leave us for an unknown reason,"Sango complained a she stared deep into Kagome's eyes.

"Well, here'swhat happened..." Kagome said with a sigh.

FLASHBACK

Kagome felt distressed and weak after the long argument she had had with Inuyasha about her going to visit her family. Kagome was really getting sick of the fights they had, but whatever was about to happen next may change her life forever.

Strolling out from her family's shrine that held the ancient well within its walls, Kagome countinued to walk towards the door that led into her house. Gently knocking on the door of the small place she called home, Kagome drifted her body in the direction of her driveway which had something odd on it. Not that it was odd, it was just unfamiliar to her. A new car? No. Her mom couldn't afford it now. Not with the minimum wage she collected every week for her low-paying job. _Who's the owner? _she wondered.

Turning around as she heard the doorknob turning on the other side, she caught sight of her grandpa looking as crazy as usaulbut was silent when he let her in. Only saying hi to her grandfather Kagome removed her shoes. Placing them on the mat by the door, she called for her mother.

"Oh, honey! Come join me in the living room. We have company," her mom announced as she and her grandpa made way towards the family room.

As she thought about what her mom meant by company, she remembered the unknown car sitting on the driveway.

As she entered the living room she caught sight of a handsome young man with short dirty blond hair, blue eyes, tanned skin and he was wearing a fancy suit. He looked about her mom's age sitting beside her mom awfully close. She turned her head to the left to see, Souta,her little brother looking at the stranger proudly. Of course, she was definitely confused, but she felt something was familiar about this man that she just couldn't put her finger on. Kagome's mom made her way towards her, took hold of her hand and then led her to the stranger. Not sure of what was going on, she gazed at the mysterious man only to feel his intense gaze on her as well. Kagome blushed at this.

"Kagome I would like for you to meet your father(**A/N: what I'm about to write may not be true with the original story line of inuyasha, so don't complain**) Matthew Jones".

Hearing the words "father" leave her mom's mouth caused Kagome's body to freeze up for a split second. Twisting her head in the direction of the man, it hit her. The reason why he looked so familliar. All the pictures her mom had hidden in her room that her mom didn't know she had seen. This was the same man she had seen her mom hugging, holding hands with, and kissing in the photos. Kagome had never thought much of it, only thinking it was her mother's high school sweetheart or something like that.

"Hello, Kagome. You've grown so much since I last saw you", her father said as he gradually made his way over to her extending his hands to hers.

Kagome could feel the warm foreign vibe he gave off as he touched her hand. Not knowing why she reacted that way, Kagome lashed her other hand to slap his away from hers.

"Kagome!" her mom exclaimed, appalled at her daughter's actions.

Quickly turning away, Kagome raced out of her house still hearing the distant cry of her family, even the voice of the stranger. Her father.

Running behind the sacred tree kagome let herself fall on her bottom as she released her burning tears. She couldn't control them, she couldn't stop them. They didn't want to stop falling.

Where did he come from? After all these years of wondering who he was, after her mom had lied to her countless times, saying he had died after disappearing, only to reappear about 17 year later. Who does that to their child?

She hadn't realized how windy it was as she let out a sneeze.

"You should come inside, it's getting a bit cold."

Kagome drifted her head to the side to come face-to-face with her "father".

"Why do you care, its not like you were here to see me get the chickenpox when I was five," Kagome stated.

"Look I know you may not like me, but give me a chance to show you how sorry I am to both you and your mother".

As he let his hand drop in front of her indicating that she was to take it, Kagome only brushed past him giving him the message that it was going to take more than an apology for her to forgive him.

Running into the living once more, Souta greeted her with a worried expression. Kagome didn't say anything. She only extended her arms around him.

Only allowing a few tears to fall, she let go and spun to face her mother.

Her mom was looking at her sadly.

"It's okay, Mom", Kagome whispered.

Coming from behind, her father looked at her grabbing hold of her mothers shoulder.

"So before our daughter came home I was about to say something important," he said, getting back on topic.

* * *

...................................................Cliff hanger. We both hoped that you read the next chapter, so don't forget to drop a line if you did.

Until next time readers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We Don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

As they all took a seat on the couch Kagome waited impatiently for the important news her father spoke of.

As he gradually told them the news of the idea of them moving to America with him, different expressions of horror and excitement crossed each of their faces. Kagome was speechless.

**End of Flashback**

"You're leaving us for good aren't you?" Sango whispered as a single tear fell down her face.

All Kagome could do was nod. Miroku tried his hardest to comfort Sango without seeming perverted in the process. Kagome couldn't contain her tears either she was going to miss her best friend. Soon later Shippo heard the commotion happening within the hut. When he entered he saw Kagome and Sango crying while Miroku had a depressed aura around him. Out of curiosity Shippo asked was wrong. Kagome carefully explained everything to him. Without a second of hesitation Shippo ran into Kagome's arms waling and begging for her to stay but it just wouldn't work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome's Pov

It took a really long time to say goodbye to everyone especially Sango and Shippo.I was still kind of upset that I couldn't say bye to Inuyasha for the last time before leaving but I never got the chance to. When I had returned to the modern time, my mother had already packed most of my clothes for the trip to the new country we are traveling to. I was at first frightened about this strange new world I was about to encounter, but that made me laugh because of all the strange obstacles I have come across since my 15th birthday. My brother was very excited about going. My "father" had left earlier than us to prepare for our arrival out our new home. My grandfather didn't want to leave even after my mother pleaded. He had said that he couldn't just abandon the family shrine to leave for some new foreign country.

It was the day of the trip. Our family had taken a cab with some of our belongings to the airport. As we drove by all the familiar places I used to hangout I began to feel tears burning my eyes. I turned to my mom she looked at me and gave me a small smile I returned the smile back just the same. As soon as we reached the airport my brother opened the door of the cab and jumped out as if he had been in a cage for a long period of time. I couldn't believe I was actually leaving Japan and for a long time at that. Oh well my mind and body is always open for new adventures.

(2 months skip)

" Kagome, wake up! You don't want to be late for school again, now do you?!" Kagome's mother exclaimed from outside her bedroom door.

Kagome mumbled something under her breath as she pushed her tiny hands against her soft pillow forcing her body to move upwards. She stretched her hands out letting out a small yawn, shoving the duvet to her left.

" I wonder what time it is," Kagome questioned herself. She looked to her right where her useless alarm clock was, as it read 7:30 resting on top of a green stand.

" OH MY GOODNESS," She roared, "I'm going to so late."

Kagome quickly undressed out of her sleeping attire as she snatched her bathing necessities and headed into her private bathroom. Soon after a quick shower Kagome dressed herself in a loose black t-shirt, black skinny jeans and black flats. Just remembering, she entered the bathroom and began to brush her teeth, only to discover a huge blob of white toothpaste sliding down her shirt. "Crap," she muttered. "Mum, I think I'm gonna be late today. Why can't I just stay home," she whined.

"Kagome, I thought we were going to start fresh in America. You're never going to get into an Ivy League if you keep on skipping."

"What if I don't _want _to go to an Ivy League," Kagome groaned even though she knew she was lying to herself. She waited for her mother's reply but she didn't answered.

"Fine I'll go but you have to let me hang out with Damon tonight," Kagome declared.

"OK honey."

Rapidly she shoved all her school supplies into her new TNA bag. _"You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess."_ Taylor Swift announced another call as Kagome fished for her phone in her over sized bag._ She checked the caller ID and it read Mya. She then flipped her phone open pressing her ear to the side of the cell._

"Hey what's poppin,"_ Kagome greeted.  
_

"Have you been hanging around Damon to much?" Mya questioned.

"No. Anyways why did you call so early?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, do you want to hang out later," Mya asked, " I was suppose to hang out with my mom but she's on another date with Justin tonight. So what do you say?"

"I say you got yourself a deal."

"OK love you," Mya said ending there short conversation. But before Kagome could answer the line went dead. She just looked at her cell weirdly, flipped it closed and sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Lake View High(that's a made up name for the story.. just roll with it)

(Kagome's pov)

I waited patiently for his arrival. I probably looked like some weirdo standing in the middle of the hall alone. That's when I saw him, the cutest guy in our school, Damon Jackson, my boyfriend.

We have been dating since a couple of weeks after my family moved here. It was awkward when we first meet. I had been glaring at the map given to me on my first day here and I was truly frustrated and when I asked for help from fellow peers they either ignored me hurrying to their designated class or they gave me quick useless answers. Not knowing why I did so I ripped the map in three pieces. Realizing what I had just done made me slap my forehead. Quickly I headed to the front office, with my head hanging accident I bumped shoulders with another person. I looked up at the person with an apologetic expression, only to have a heavy blush cover it. The person that stood before me was gorgeous. Actually that was probably an understatement. He was lean , but not skinny, he had nice toned muscles, dark brown corn rolls leading from the front of his hair line to the to top of his shoulders. His eyes were a dark brown filled with energy and yet mystery.

"I'm so,so,so sorry,"Kagome apologized.

"Oh it's alright.. it was my fault anyways," he responded.

After a couple of other encounters, he asked her out ,she rejected him. He asked her out again ignoring his pride and she accepted hesitantly for some unknown reason.

Well that's how they met. Ever since then they met at the same spot they first encountered every single school morning. You could say it was tradition. Kagome laughed at her inside joke.

"Hey babe your looking as hot as ever," Damon commented.

"I would say the same but....... who my kidding you look cute too."

"So do we have plans tonight or what?" Damon asked seductively.

Kagome blushed at the question, only to remember the promise she had made to her best friend Mya.

"sorry hun I already have plans tonight maybe tomorrow,"Kagome suggested.

"Well that's ok I guess we can hang out anytime."

* * *

Well we hoped you enjoyed that guys so until next time readers** and remember review don't forget**


	3. Chpter 3

**Disclamier- We don't own inuyasha  
**

**

* * *

**

(Inuyasha pov ) (a/n: this chapter takes place a day or two after Kagome leaves you'll understand after a while)

Its been three days since I returned from my mission to collect something for my past lover Kikyo. I had returned expecting an irritated Kagome, already having apologetic speech prepared to present to her. Hoping for her forgiveness, but she wasn't there and I was confused knowing that she was suppose to have arrived at the fudreal era about two days ago. He hoped by asking his friends he would find the answer but the only thing wrong was that they were no where in sight either. It was driving him mad. Where was his friends he asked himself more than needed. Luckily Keade had returned from a healing ceremony in a village not to far from this one and she looked rather distressed when she had found him staring at her as if she knew what he wanted.

"Inuyasha.....," Keade whispered puzzled.

"I'm back but it seems that everyone felt it was OK to leave without notifying me," Inuyasha stated to her old face.

The old miko sighed as she gestured her hand in the direction of her hut. Inuyasha knew he was in for a long talk so he followed her into her small home, slowly taking in the warmth of the familiar surroundings. She mentioned for him to sit, he did so.

"Inuyasha you see when I arrived home from a long time of scouting the village,"Keade started," I came across the gang and there was not a warm atmosphere around them."They seemed almost dead ecspecilly Sango and Shippo." This made Inuyasha confused. " What was even worse, Kagome was not with them which made me worry terribly."

"What happened to Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded as he jumped up staring into the eyes of the miko.

Shifting backwards at the sudden movement of Inuyasha's actions, Keade struggled to push her dying body to move upwards."Sit down Inuyasha!" She control of the conversation again Keade continued with the story." I had asked them what had happened but all I received was cries of agony from Sango."And when I tried to reason with them to tell me what the problem was Mirkou suggested that it would be better if he told me in private."" As we started walking away I could hear Sango's weakened voice cried out and say " maybe if Inuyasha was her he could have stop her"."

Somehow Inuyasha felt guilty for what he did not know he did wrong.

While speaking Keade could feel Inuyasha becoming more distant in his own thoughts."When we were in a private place Miroku told me what Kagome had annocced to them when she had returned from her time." Telling Inuyasha word for word what she heard from Miroku was painful as she watched his face change many times becoming darker as she finished the story." I'm sorry Inuyasha but there was nothing I could do and as for your friends I don't know where they left for, it seems that when I left for the other village they decided to leave as well."

Trying very hard to digest the given information Inuyasha exited the hut without a word.

Keade follwed him. He stoped walking before she got any closer and turned his head towards her.

"I'm going to find her and I'm bringing her back wether she likes it or not."

* * *

Kagome's pov

Ok so I have been having these weird dreams latley when I'm in my bed and there's a body sleeping next to me, at first I thought it was Damon's but tonight's dream was different he's eyes weren't dark and brown they were bright and golden just like-

" Kagome. Kagome!"

I pulled the covers from my face to come face to face with Mya.

"It's a saturday Kagome the only time I get to have fun with you," Mya complained ," if you don't get up I will dump water on you."

"alright,alright I'll get up."

After cleaning up, with help from Mya, Kagome, put togther a cute outfit. A blue tube top that had up on cloud nine on it, gray skinny jeans, silver hoop earings and gray flats.

"Oh girl were going to have fun today," Mya said staring Kagome up and down. Grabbing Kagome's hand Mya dragged her down a spiral stair case into the main hallway.

"kagome, can I see you for a second," her father said.

" Yes Matthew," Kagome said calling him by his fist name.

"Didn't I tell you to just call me dad?"

Mya followed Kagome to you see her father.

"Yes but I don't feel comfortable yet," Kagome answered.

" It's alright, " he said with a smile," anyways, I just wanted to tell you that I will be holding a gala out our home in two days for my business partners and their family you can invite your friend."

"Thank you Mr. Jones," Mya inquired.

Kagome told her father that she would be ready for the gala. Mya was so excited as they left the beautiful mansion. They entered Kagome's 2009 blue Chevrolet corvette.

" So were are we of to, Mya ?"

" There's a new fair in town and then we can go shopping for the gala later."

Kagome ended the conversation by saying cool. After driving towards the fair. Soon they reached the fair after driving for a bout 20 minutes, they got out of the car and hurried in line to get some tickets. When they had bought there tickets they decided it would be best to start off with the biggest ride in the fair.

They both saw it, it was huge and tall and the name of the ride was intimadating, the "Behemoth"(that's a ride in Canada's wonderland).

As they were lining up Kagome came face to face with Damon but he couldn't regonize her. What's he doing here she thought, but as she was about to make herself noticeable to him she saw another girl with him. Kagome nudged Mya in the side so she could see what she was seeing.

"What is it kag- oh that's what's up," Mya said realizing the situation. "Well who ever he's with is going to get a piece of mind after we get of a ride.

"But who's that girl I swear I'v seen her before," Kagome said quietly.

"It doesn't matter right now kagome it's our turn to go on the ride."

* * *

**Well that's chapter 3 hope you enjoyed it well I wonder who that girl is and is Inuyasha ever going to find Kagome until next time readers**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters all we own is the plot.**

* * *

Kagome's pov

" Woo that ride was awesome!" Mya cried out.

"Yah it was, now can we go find Damon and his "friend"?"I asked looking around at my surroundings.

"Sure but first can we get some thing to eat my stomach is calling out for food."

I shook my head at my friend trying very hard not to laugh. I answered with a sure and we headed towards New York fries. I, stopped waking as we reached the back of the line. Mya suggested that I should save a spot for us to sit at while she ordered our food. I agreed and seeked for a shaded area by the fountain. I continued to mind my own business until a girl came running head first into my back, spilling a slushy down my new halter top.

"Would you watch were your going slut, no one needs you to run into them with your ass sticking out!" the girl said to me.

" Well excuse me for minding my own business, until your A cup stuffed flat chested self came running into me!" I shouted back.

People were staring at the scene playing before their eyes but before I could tell them to turn around, Damon came out of no where with Mya behind him asking what was going on.

"Hey what happened Tiff?" Damon asked.

"Tiffany Adams! I couldn't even recognize you behind all that over done makeup," Mya blurted out.

"What you say you little whore!" she countered.

But before Mya could say anything I steeped in. " Hell no home girl didn't just say that, you know what look who's taking trying to get to get on with my boy."Damon tried to interfere but I stopped him.

" Don't even try to talk Damon you know what your doing," I said staring at him in the face but as I turned around to talk with Tiffany she Jumped on me.

" Ahh you tramp!" Tiffany screamed in my ear as she pulled on my hair.

Mya grabbed onto Tiffany legs and Damon got a hold of my waist as I slapped her across the face.

"Let go of me Damon, I'm going to teach this slut not mess with my friends and defiantly not you!" I cried out struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Would you just stop already Kagome, you don't even know what's going on do you, you always have to jump into situations before evening knowing the background info, " Damon said anger flicking in his soft chocolate eyes. As this was happening security was making its was over to us.

" Well what is there to explain-"

" Hello kids we'll have to kick you out of the fair your little argument has caused many minor complaints that we don't want to escalate ," the security man said.

" Whatever we were leaving anyways, come on Tiff I'll drop you home," Damon said snatching her hand.

" Goodbye losers," Tiffany said sticking out her tongue.

" Damon don't you dare walk away from me. Damon!" I cried out but he wouldn't turn around.

" Come on Kagome, I think it's time we go home," Mya said holding onto my shoulder as we walked away also.

From a distance a silver haired boy watched the back of Kagome walk away.

" Soon Kagome, Soon."

As I was walking away I could hear someone call my name I turned around only to see a glimpse of white hair. It couldn't be him, could it. I mean I haven't seen him in months. I never got say my goodbyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As we reached my house all I wanted to do was sulk and munch on chocolate and Ice cream till I would puke.

"Hey why don't we go to your room and watch a movie," Mya suggested.

Today was just about to get a little bit better as I went to grab the snacks as Mya thought of a movie we could watch.

" Hey Kags, are you home? " Souta asked from the living room on the second floor of the masion.

I answered with a yes as I opened the fridge, I could hear the sounds of the show Dragon ball z blastong thrpugh the speakers.

" Can you tone it down Souta, me and your sis here are going to watch a movie."

" OK."

" That was fast what movie are we going to watch"

She had answered saying " John Tucker must Die". I laughed at the irony of the whole think she joined in to understanding why I was laughing. We jogged upstairs with the snacks and movie in hand ready to forget about he days events until later.

As we were watching the movie on my 42 flat screen in my room I couldn't help but think about what had happened at the fair today. Like what was going on with Damon, and who was that person with white hair or was I just hallucinating.

When the movie was finished I found Mya sleeping soundly at the edge of my bed. So I decided to call her parents to ask if she could sleep over because it seemed that none pf them were in the position to drive anywhere right now.

Her parents agreed and I hung up on the phone. I smiled at myself, all my worries can be held off until tomorrow which is a Sunday. Yes.

* * *

We both hoped that you liked the chapter but before I update the next chapter for all you waiting to see what happens with Kagome and Damon may have to wait because the next couple of chapters explains what Inuyasha's role is in the story.

Until next time readers.


End file.
